From the Files: Teen Titans
by Outside85
Summary: See what notes batman has gathered on the Teen Titans a month after their formation.
1. Intro

**Group number: F-STEM-014_Sub-TWF003**

**Group subject: Teen Titans**

Cave-files contained in this folder will contain all information on the group known as the Teen Titans. Current information has been compiled from Robin, Dr. Fate, Zatanna and the Martian Manhunter.

As file contains sensitive information, your clearance must be approved by author before viewing.

Batman

**Legend: (Status-category-number_Sub-attached to file)**

F: Friendly

TWF: Trustworthy Friendly

UTF: Untrustworthy Friendly

A: Alien

TWA: Trustworthy Alien

N: Neutral/civilian

H: Hostile

-Per: Person

DPER: Deceased Person

APER: Alien person

IPER: Involved Person

CPER: Criminal Person

SPER: Super-powered Person

MPER: Magically powered person

-ALI: Unspecified alien

AALIE: Active on Earth alien

INALIE: Inactive/not on Earth alien

-PEO: People/race

APEO: Alien race/people

DAPEO: Deceased/extinct Alien race/people

MPEO: Magic people

-ORG: Organisation

-TEM: Team

STEM: Super-powered team

-GRP: Group/Assembly/gathering/cult

CGRP: City based group

-LOC: Unspecified location

BLOC: Base location

CLOC: City location

ICLOC: Inner city location

MLOC: Magic/supernatural location

SLOC: Space location

CC: Closed Case

VIR: Virus

Number: file number


	2. Robin

**File number: TWF-IPER-003**

**File subject: Richard Grayson**

**Subject alias: Robin**

File note: It's been two months now since subject left Gotham and one month since he announced the formation of the team. File's on group will be updated as needed.

**Back story: **

Richard Grayson AKA Robin, the now former Boy Wonder, grew up in the travelling Haly's Circus (see file: N-CGRP-0264_Sub-TWF003) with his parents Jonathan and Mary Grayson (see file: N-DPER-357/358_Sub-TWF003), both expert high-wire and trapeze artists, famed for performing without a safety net. At an early age Richard mastered the same skills as his parents and performed alongside them. That changed when Haly's visited Gotham in 2002 (see closed-case file: N-CC-563_Sub-TWF003), where Tony Zucco (see file: H-CPER-412_Sub-TWF003) first attempted to threaten his way to protection money, denied he had his goons sabotage John and Mary's wire, resulting in their deaths before a full audience, myself included.

I took in Richard, mostly out of pity but as days wore on after his arrival, I knew there was more to him than a boy who had lost the things that was dearest to him. He was an exceptional athlete already, but I was to discover that he was also extraordinarily smart, for someone who's had to make do with what the circus could offer. And it wouldn't be long before he found out about Batman, much sooner than what I had expected or wished, though Alfred (see subject file: TWF-IPER-002) had expected it.

Personal note: I was hoping Richard would have had a year or two of his childhood at least left to spend before I would reveal Batman to him. This life of mine is not for me to force upon others, least of all a child.

As I feared, Richard showed all the signs of his age in terms of confidence/bravado when he expressed his determination to work with me. As he already knew what Batman was about. Initially I didn't want to hear of it, not yet, but with the coaxing of Alfred, I was eventually swayed to offer him the chance.

Richard proved to be a voracious learner, though easily frustrated, of all things I had to teach him. Given time he will eventually surpass me in certain areas, such as acrobatics where only his age and lack of experience is holding him down. And eventually Robin, the Boy Wonder was born into Gotham's darkness. We disagreed initially on his choice of costume, but I did not push for him to change the colours, hopefully he won't learn it the hard way.

Today, subject is a skilled detective in his own right and a fearsome combatant, both unarmed and with his preferred armament; the collapsible bo-staff. However, as the subject grew in age, eventually he reached the age all youths reach; that time of frustrations of many parents where their offspring desire independence. Perhaps it was a sign of my own feelings for him that our break was as hard as it was, as I would not allow him to operate on his own in Gotham. He, of course, took this as a sign of my distrust of his abilities. Our relationship took a turn for the worse when he began taking the initiative in the field, leading to several heated arguments. Eventually…he had enough, packed his bags, said his farewell's and left Wayne Manor (see location file: F-CLOC-002) in favour of a small flat in Jump City (see location file: N-CLOC-047_Sub-TF003) on the west coast.

Personal note: It does surprise me he would put an entire continent between us after the last argument we had.

A month or so ago Robin, as subject explained, was in the middle of apprehending a robber when a green 'asteroid' touched down in the Marcus Square of Jump City (see file: N-ICLOC-036_Sub-CLOC047). Investigation proved the 'asteroid' to be the alien girl later called Starfire (see file: F-AALI-027), initially perceived as a hostile both parties engaged each other Robin being joined by Cyborg (see file: F-SPER-057) and Beast Boy (see file: F-SPER-043). Fighting initially only ceased when Raven (see file: UTWF-MPER-021) appeared and broke them up, apparently being the first to notice Starfire was attempting to break the restraints holding her arms together. After Gordanian slaver's arrived to retrieve Starfire, ultimately being repulsed (see file: N-CC-TT001), the group decided to remain together, with Robin as active leader.

**Skills & Abilities:**

Acrobatics: Robin is possibly one of the greatest acrobats alive today, being the only one capable of performing a quadruple-somersault, his parents being the only other two.

Fighting style: heavily based around his bo-staff, but Robin is skilled in Eskrima, Aikido, Savate, Muay Thai, Boxing, Capoeira,Kendo, Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kune Do, Bojutsu, Hapkido, Ninjitsu, Tai Chi, Jujitsu, Judo, Kenpo, Wing Chun, Krav Maga, and Kobubudo.

Leadership: Though yet to be finally confirmed, Robin appears to have natural superlative leadership skills. If because his association with me is the cause or not, only Cyborg occasionally challenges his leadership while the others seem content with him and his decisions.

Detective: Robin has worked with me for a number of years, and while his abilities in the field is still growing, he is already better than most, having to deal with the labyrinthine reasoning that comes with the likes of the Riddler (see file: H-CPER-013) and the Joker (see file: H-CPER-003).

Tactician: Being one of my own strengths, I have made certain Robin is adept at formulating plans, both short and long term and made certain he can make them under stress and nearly instantly.

Linguistic: Currently Robin speaks French, Spanish and Russian fluently.

Other skills: escapology, stealth, people skills, high speed motor cyclist, financial.

**Weaknesses: **

Obsessive: Perhaps a fault of my training of him, or because of his desire to outdo me, Richard has shown an alarming tendency to never let a case go. He sees them as challenges he must overcome, perhaps to prove he has what it takes to be what he wants to be.

Overconfidence: As with most youth, Robin has yet to shake the notion there is simply things he cannot handle alone.

Anger: Though attempts have been made to teach him otherwise, Robin is quick to anger if the correct buttons are pushed, pushed to the point of where he becomes reckless and a danger to himself and those around him.

**Threat index:**

Alpha-Minor: Though just a human boy still, Robin possesses the mind, body and abilities to become extremely dangerous, should he turn to darkness.

**Countermeasures:**

As a human, with all that comes with it, Robin is vulnerable to all things that affect humans, unless inoculated or wearing protective measurements. Bringing up his parents or failings are sure to unbalance him.


	3. Starfire

**File number: F-AALI-027**

**File subject: Koriand'r **

**File alias: Starfire**

File note: Subject seems attracted to Robin.

**Back story:**

Subject has explained that she comes from the planet of Tamaran (see file: N-PLOC-068) located in the depths of Vegan solar system (see file: N-SLOC-059). Though she has explained Tamaran as a barren rock, she still claims it to be a place of beauty. Her people, tamaranians (see file: N-APEO-034), enjoy a society centered around their emotions while also favouring a strong warrior-culture. Subject has yet to reveal much of her place in Tamaranian society, she has revealed that her parents were of considerable importance, yet does not name them. Also she has revealed she has one older sister called Komand'r (trans: Blackfire) (see file: N-INALI-029) and a younger brother called Ryand'r (Trans: Wildfire) (see file: N-INALI-030). Subject has explained that her home was engaged in a decade old war against an alien force known as the Citadel (see file: N-INALIORG-064). In an attempt to negotiate a peace, Starfire was offered up as bargaining chip by her parents. Though vague about it, her time as a captive appears to have been brutal, having mentioned having to perform slave labour a number of times while having to undergo experimentation at other times. During transit on a Gordanian slave-ship (see file H-INALI-016), Starfire managed to break free and headed towards the nearest planet; Earth, where she would meet and befriend Robin and the others.

Personal note: At this point it is a subject of further examination of who her parents were in Tamaranian society, as a military force as the Citadel is unlikely to have ceased if handed a random peasant girl. At this time Robin has been asked to provide further information as soon as it is made available to him. Also it may be possible she is not as innocent as she has professed.

**Personality:**

Robin has noted that while Starfire may appear naive at first meeting, it is fundamentally untrue as she has explained to him how her people has achieved faster than light travel and other higher levels of science. The reason she may appear naïve is her manners, as much of Earth and its culture is still new to her and she has yet to fully understand our customs and technology. Though she is intelligent, her inquisitive nature has been noted to be like that of a child.

Curious and open minded Starfire wears her emotions of her sleeves; a trait she shares with all of her people, reading her mood is easy. While they haven't been around for long, Robin has noted, that Starfire has already formed strong bonds with the others, though not all have apparently returned the affections. And some mention that Starfire appears a bit 'clingy'. Also of note is her apparent deep commitment to those she considers friends, easily upset if they are, though she may not understand why. A clear example of this appeared one of the first days Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing over a video game, Starfire got involved when she destroyed the console thinking it was deliberately causing needless strife between her friends.

Also she appears to believe Earth also share her native holidays and seems to be disappointed when it is not the case.

Point of note: It appears Starfire is naturally inclined to have the best day she can each and every day, and is so far inclined to have the others share it with her.

**Appearance:**

As an alien, Starfire easily stands out with fiery red hair, orange skin and deep green eyes. (see file: F-AALI-027_Sub-IMG01)

**Skills & Abilities:**

Like Superman (see file: TA-TAALI-001) and other Kryptonians (see file: N-DAPEO-001_Sub-TA001) Starfire's body naturally absorbs solar radiation granting her access to a number of superhuman powers. Unlike Kryptonians however, her people do not rely on the differing colors of stars (as Kryptonians are no stronger or faster than humans under their native red sun), instead they rely on their emotional state.

Super Strength: Starfire is without a doubt the physically strongest of all the Titans, easily able kick cars down the street without any effort, her upper limit has yet to be confirmed, but is suspected to reach past the 75 ton mark if not more. As mentioned before her strength however is dependent on her emotional state, having explained that strength is tied to her confidence in any given situation. (Currently ranked as 12th strongest person on the planet)

Durability: As is often the case of possessing super strength, Starfire posses great durability, being able to survive in space unaided for extended periods of time, being thrown through concrete walls and fall from great heights without much damage.

Flight: As all Tamaranians, Starfire has naturally been flying without aid since her childhood. Currently capable of unaided interstellar flight at great speeds. Though when inside Earth's atmosphere she flies slower as natural friction from the air hurts her, also being cautious about the possibility of collision. As with her strength, she has explained her flight is dependent on her 'joy of flight'.

Energy projection: Natural defensive/offensive ability amongst her people, she is able to project devastating 'Starbolts' from her hands, usually green in color, the effect of which depends on the level of her 'righteous anger' can do all from singe to melt steel.

Linguistic absorption: a curious ability that all her people posses' is to instantly learn any given language and the understanding of it through physical skin contact, personally she prefers to do it through kissing as it is more fun for her. Robin being the one who she learned English from in this fashion. A note however is that she does not learn the finer grammatical points of a language she absorbs, leading her to currently speak English is a disjointed fashion, often mixing the wrong words up while at times adding phrases from her native language when upset. She has yet to display knowledge of the other three languages Robin knows (French, Spanish and Russian).

Combat training: As a natural part of her upbringing, Starfire has claimed to have undergone a coming-of-age ritual training with a group called the Warlords of Okaara. Though apparently more focused on teaching her how to manage her powers, there has also been an element of fighting with weapons.

**Weakness:**

As powerful as she may be, Starfire's powers are ultimately rooted in her mind. Upset her mental balance and her powers will diminish if not fail her. Durability wise, Starfire has shown feats but it has been noted that piercing and cutting weapons still work on her. While she has professed to have undergone ritual combat training before coming to Earth, Starfire is not as skilled as Robin is. Also because of her physiology, such things as gasses are suspected to be quick in affecting her in a closed environment. Finally she suffers from allergy to metallic chromium, having explained it seemed much like hay-fever, causing running eyes and sneezing.

**Oddities:**

Prehensile tongue, four stomachs and tiny single lunge.

**Threat index:**

Beta-Minor: At current state, Starfire is a local menace at best, showing to be an imposing physical threat, but showing no signs of subtlety or deeper sense of tactics.

**Countermeasures:**

Gasses, drugs and energy dampeners. Upsetting her may prove unwise as her powers will simply rise, best approach is quick and surprise attacks. Effectiveness of gasses and doses of drugs needed to subdue her is still on a speculative state.


	4. Cyborg

**File number: F-SPER-057**

**File Subject: Victor Stone **

**Subject alias: Cyborg**

**Back story:**

Victor Stone grew up the only son of Silas and Elinore Stone (see file: N-DCPER-598/590_Sub-F057), a pair of brilliant scientists. However Victor, to his father's chagrin and despite repeated attempts, had no interest in science, preferring to excel in athletics and football. His mother however supported his desire to forge his own path in life, though his father is mentioned to have called it a waste of brilliance. At the age of seventeen Victor, Silas and Elinore were the victims of a car accident, a tanker truck missing the red stop sign hit them from the side (see file N-CC-973_Sub-F057). Elinore was killed outright and Victor was badly injured, though Silas was relatively unharmed. With Victors body badly injured and dying, Silas had him moved to his laboratory where he would perform experimental cybernetic grafting onto Victor in an effort to save his life, replacing his arms and legs, half of his skull and many of his internal organs.

When Victor awoke after the completed surgery, he was furious, blaming Silas for killing Elinore and turning him into a 'freak', robbing him of most of his friends and his otherwise promising career in sports. As soon as physical therapy was completed, Victor moved out of his father's house, find a small apartment in Jump City. Consumed by anger, Victor usually wandered the streets, occasionally breaking up various crimes he happened on. It was on one of these walks that he ran into the others.

**Personality:**

Imposing and loud, Cyborg initially comes across as an angry man, quick to pick fights and break things. Also he dislikes being reminded of his condition as something other than a normal human. However Cyborg is an easy going man, who enjoys spending time with friends, playing games and sports, also a self-professed meat-aficionado he can often be found enjoying his own cooking. Also, despite how he has professed otherwise, Victor posses a keen mind for all things technological, able to convert his arm into a sonic cannon in a matter of minutes at one point and is the one responsible for the security and technological aspects of the Titans Tower (see file: F- BLOC -007). Also Victor is reported to have shown some sort of brotherly affection for Raven for some unknown reason and has a so far friendly rivalry going with Beast Boy over videogame scores and in the kitchen. However Victor has a large personality and will often want things his way, sometimes leading to collisions with Robin when they approach things differently.

**Skills & Abilities: **

Super Strength: While not on par with Starfire, Victors cybernetic implants gives him a large degree of superhuman strength noted to peak out at around 50 tons.

Durability: Also due to his implants, Cyborg posses a high level of durability, primarily his plating consists of promethium, a highly durable metal noted for its difficulty in shaping and durability once forged and its relative rarity.

Technology: Thanks to his parents and upbringing, Victor possesses a natural affinity for technology and is able to build almost anything if provided the parts, already having shown Robin working plans for a jet plane capable of supersonic and undersea travel while also being able to separate into five individual craft. Also worth nothing that his programming skills are high and his defences in the Tower mainframe have taken considerable time for me to crack and leave undetected. Since then it has been upgraded several times, making any future attempts even harder.

Command & Tactics: Due to his crashed career in sports, Victor has natural coaching and command skills, having a voice that's easily heard from the opposite end of the football field. Also he posses a keen tactical mind, though it has yet to be developed to its full potential outside of the football field. Also he has been quick to arrange basic workout schedules for Raven and Beast Boy, countering Robin's more advanced proposal.

Cybernetics: As a partially cybernetic organism, Cyborg's very body can contain any number of weapon's, currently incorporating a white-sound cannon in each arm and planning on adding miniature missile pods to his shoulder. Also he posses an means to generate a powerful electrical discharge. Due to his cybernetic eye, he posses the ability to see in different spectrum's of light granting him; night vision, x-ray, infra-red, binocular and microscope vision. Also he has an inbuilt signal receiver, linking his system to the communicators he and Robin made for the others. Due to the extent of his injuries, part of Victors brain was replaced as well, granting him something close to photographic memory, but has the option of deleting memory files at will.

**Weakness: **

Due to his injuries Victor is now wholly dependent on his cybernetic body to survive meaning he can be affected by direct hacking of his software and destroying of key parts of his hardware accessible from a hatch on his back. Also it is speculated that his body is only partially EMP shielded around the key parts that keep him alive. It is also speculated that if sufficiently damaged, Cyborg's body will automatically shut down and focus on keeping Victor alive. Also Cyborgs greatest weakness seems to be that he 'runs on batteries', though he can survive on other forms of energy in extreme circumstances.

Rage: Like Robin, Cyborg is prone to anger when frustrated, becoming uncoordinated and unreasonable.

**Threat Index:**

Delta-Major: Though physically powerful, Cyborg is an easily handled local threat.

**Countermeasures:**

EMP's and electric overloading will quickly bring Cyborg down, as will gassing and sedation of his human half.


	5. Beast Boy

**File number: F-SPER-043**

**File Subject: Garfield Logan **

**Subject alias: Beast Boy**

**Back story:**

Born to biologist Mark and Marie Logan, Garfield (see file: N-DPER-622/623) lived much of his early life while travelling wherever his parents happened to be going for various field expeditions. At the age of 7 the Logan's were on an expedition in the wilds of Upper Lamumba (see file: N-LOC-506) doing genetic mapping of the various species living there. Garfield was seemingly attacked by a green monkey and infected with the lethal Sakutia virus (see file: H-VIR-263) commonly known as Green Fever. Desperate to save their son, Mark and Marie injected an experimental serum they had been working on to counter the Fever. The serum worked and Garfield was saved. Over the weeks however, his skin and hair slowly started turning green and his behavioural pattern changed whenever he saw another animal. His first transformation happened while on another expedition some weeks later, it wouldn't be many days later Marie and Mark drowned while trying to negotiate a river (no further information on subject), leaving Garfield an orphan. He was taken in by the financier and long time family friend of the Logan's; Steve Dayton AKA Mento (see file: F-SPER-024) and his wife Rita Farr AKA Elastic-Woman (see file: F-SPER-023) who adopted him as their son. As a member of their Doom Patrol (see file: F-STEM-07), Garfield was trained by Mento to properly use his powers in the field. However, as it happened to Robin, Garfield would not tolerate the 'militaristic' fashion Dayton runs the Patrol forever eventually quitting the team in anger. Moving to Jump City where he would meet Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven on his first night out.

**Personality:**

Scatterbrained, immature and carefree; Beast Boy apparently posses no filter between his brain and his mouth that might stop him acting on childish impulses or know when things are not socially acceptable. He is also prone to joke about just about anything, much of which only he finds funny. He is desperate for acceptance amongst his peers as he rarely felt as a worthy member of the Doom Patrol. He has been quick to form a friendship with Cyborg as the two both share a passion for movie's and video-games. Though they often quarrel over food, as Cyborg is a meat-lover while Beast Boy is a vegetarian due to his equating it to cannibalism to eat something he could turn into. Also he has already developed a form of love-hate relationship with Raven, who generally finds him a nuisance at the best of times. Possibly due to his current goal of making her 'lighten up'. Perhaps more of a personal concern, Beast Boy is a 'fan' of Batman and is extremely thrilled to work with Robin.

Personal note: It is possible a sign of Robin's people skills that he can tolerate one such as Logan, from the mentions he's passed on, Logan would have driven me to a point if he had been living here.

**Skills & Abilities:**

Animal shape shifting: Beast Boy, as the name implies, can change his body into that of any animal he knows of in the matter of seconds, no matter how big or small, be they extinct or not, granting him whatever abilities they posses. He still retains his human intellect, but he looses the ability to speak as his vocal cords change as well. An interesting note is due to the treatment of the Fever he suffered from, no matter the shape he takes; he will always be green in colouration, preventing him from hiding in plain sight.

Animal communication: An interesting change in Logan is that when he changes shape he can also communicate and understand the animals he has changed into, though he has to change back into human shape to convey it.

**Weakness:**

It is difficult to place a weakness on someone who's powers allow them to be something else. However, despite his many shapes, Beast Boy is still vulnerable to all things the animals he turns into. Sedatives delivered to his larger forms may prove fatal if he changes into smaller shapes. In human form however he is as resilient as any normal boy at his age. Also it is suspected the loss of his parents and the harsh training Mento put him through has left him with lingering mental issues.

**Threat index:**

Beta-Minor: While scatterbrained and of lower intellectual class, if properly trained motivated and deployed Beast Boy can prove dangerous in critical situations as either a line-breaking battering ram or as a deadly viper.

**Countermeasures:**

Strong sedatives are needed to counter his larger forms, and used carefully. As a human standard methods should be sufficient, as long as he can be caught unaware. Sonic weaponry is suspected to have a strong effect on him as his though pattern will be disrupted as long as he is under the effects.


	6. Raven

**File number: UTW-MPER-021**

**File Subject: Unknown**

**Subject alias: Raven**

**Back story:**

Little is officially known about the subject called Raven, claiming to come from an extra-dimensional city called Azerath (see file: N-MLOC-017). Azerath is confirmed to exist by both Zatanna (see file: TWF-MPER-02) and Dr. Fate (see file: F-MPER-05) though readings of ancient and rare books. Azerath is supposedly a society built on extreme pacifism who wishes to have nothing to do with other dimensions, though it is suspected they have means of observing us from afar. Rumour has it they were once from Earth, but left it long ago, following their leader, a spiritually enlightened woman called Azar (see file: N-MPER-048). As far as Robin has been told, by Raven, she grew up in this place under the direct tutelage of Azar III (see file: N-MPER-050) who taught her how to control her powers. However, Azar has been mentioned to not be Raven's mother, the identity of her mother and father is currently unknown. So far Raven has only told the others that she came to Earth out of a desire to help, as her powers are unique amongst her people, as her belief that the pacifism Azerath lives in is selfish and will not ultimately aid any who need it.

Zatanna and Dr. Fate however have shared with me a different opinion. After observation from afar, by means they have, both have informed me that Raven is most likely only partially human. While not certain of it, both agree that her other half reads as being demonic in nature (see file: H-MPEO-002), though unlike the symbiosis Jason Blood and Etrigan exist in (see files: F-MPER-003 and 004). Raven reads to them as being a true Hybrid (see file: N-MPEO-8) a child with a human and a demon parent.

**Personality:**

Raven is unlike the other Titans, appearing aloof and cold to the world around her, stoic is the watchword Robin pins on her. He has even already mentioned she is the most mature out of the five them, she sees little point or joy in many of the things the others her age do, favouring reading, peace, quiet and meditation, though she is not about seeking it in the company of others. It has however been noted she has a fondness for tea and more intellectual games such as chess and puzzles. It has also been noted she has a very low tolerance for the antics of Beast Boy and Starfire, who's personalities differ greatly from her own, so much in fact Robin has called Starfire Raven's complete opposite, while Starfire wear her emotions on her sleeve, Raven barely shows hers and while Starfire is extremely open, Raven is closed off. However she is not above offering advice if approached correctly and if the subject is deemed important enough by her.

**Appearance:**

Raven is highly distinguishable as she has a few curious physical traits that is plainly visible. Though usually keeping most of her body hidden under a midnight blue cloak with a distinctive beaked hood, Raven has a peculiar ash-grey tone of skin, purple eyes and hair.

**Powers:**

Generally speaking, many of Raven's powers are dependent on her emotional state, claiming that their powers depend on how much she feels at the time; however she has warned that she has limits on how much she can feel, for safety reasons.

Empathy: A curious and generally vague power of being able to sense and control the emotions of others, as Raven told Beast Boy at one point when he got on her nerves, she would make him break down in tears if he kept it up. How great this power is, is currently unknown, but she was able to sense Starfire's position blocks away from herself and the others after their initial meeting. She has also mentioned that she can draw out the pains of others into herself, inducing rapid healing in the other.

Telekinesis/Astral-projection/energy-manipulation: Raven's primary means of attack and defence, is to summon an astral entity she called her Soul-Self, appearing as a huge shade of a bird that can perform a variety of tasks. Lifting of and throwing of heavy objects, act as a shield to deflect incoming projectiles. How strong this power is, has not yet been defined, but coupling it with her empathy is suspected a calm Raven can move buildings if she wishes to. A notable weakness in this is that if her soul-self is fully formed, then her physical form becomes an empty shell locked in the position she left it in until her return.

Telepathy: due to the empathy it is suspected Raven posses an unrefined form of telepathy or is simply skilled enough to accurately guess the thoughts of others due to the emotions they radiate. She has however also been able to communicate by telepathic means, though she needs to insert her Soul-Self into them to do so, while it also allows her to see some of their memories and see the world through their eyes. She has stated this is an option she prefers not to use as she doesn't have much practice with it and prefers not leaving her body in a potentially vulnerable position.

Flight: Though uncertain if this is an extension of her telekinesis, fact remains that Raven can fly and is adept at manoeuvring at fight speeds.

Teleportation: Through her soul-self Raven has demonstrated the ability to teleport herself and others over great distances (if she has limits are unknown at this point), noted to pass through a frigid dark area between points.

Magic-manipulation: Not long after the Titans moved into the Tower, Robin noted how many books Raven already possessed. Enquiry led to the revelation that many of them were magic tomes she had brought with her from Azerath, though she does posses the abilities to perform magic, she has let on she considers herself a novice as she wasn't trained in its use as there were no one to train her, most of the books were left behind from the first Azar who was a mage of reportedly prodigious skill. What books she does posses are currently unknown as Robin has yet to investigate her belongings.

Personal note: Despite what has been revealed so far Fate and Zatanna believe Raven have more powers than she may know herself, as they can rarely feel someone a continent away. If other powers will be revealed is left to be seen.

**Weaknesses:**

As mentioned before, Raven's powers are tied to her emotional state, the more she feels the more powerful the effect. However she has a point where she may loose control of them. Also her introvert nature and gloomy outlook on life may lead to issues further down the road. Also Robin has noted that her current physical condition is the weakest of the group, probably due to living and being raised in a monastery.

**Threat index:**

Omega: The Titans may have been unaware of it, but both Dr. Fate Jason Blood and Zatanna instantly felt when Raven arrived on this world, claiming she has a great presence within the Eather (see file: N-MLOC-006) that connects all mages and magical beings. Fate has since been searching his archive for anything that corresponds to the readings he got, finding only a handful of obscure references of a great enemy of Azerath called Scath (No further information), malevolent demon king of some forgotten myths. If Raven has any connection to this being is unknown at this point, but Fate has set a sentry to watch her from afar, should anything happen. Cautioning that Scath is frequently surrounded by apocalyptic phrases. Strangely Etrigan knows no demon that carries the name of Scath, but has mentioned that demons often take many names to hide when needed.

Beyond the potential connection to Scath Raven's powers carries an enormous potential as the extent of her empathy is not yet known, it may span the entire planet for all we know, providing her with nearly unlimited destructive potential. I have spoken with the Martian Manhunter (TA-TAALI-002) regarding the subject, and he agrees that the potential threat is there as his own people's mental powers have to be consciously pushed to spread to an area the size of a city. A note of concern is how J'onn, potentially the most powerful psychic in the League, was overwhelmed by extending his telepathy to cover Metropolis.

**Countermeasures:**

As Raven's powers are powered by emotions and her mental state, unbalancing her ability to think clearly may upset her control of them. Also she appears to be partially dependant on being allowed to meditate daily; depriving her of it may also ultimately de-power her. Although her empathy allows her to sense the presence of others, remaining emotionless may make it possible to sneak up on her to deliver a sedative. Her physiology appears to be as any human girl her age and standard countermeasures should be affective as long as they can be delivered before she can employ her powers. Psychic and magical dampeners will also prove effective, as will sonic weaponry.

Note: the League has been notified of the potential threat Raven poses, as have Robin, but he has asked us to stay away as nothing I have presented to him are facts and currently he believes in her, citing that we have a number of potential dangers in our midst as well.


End file.
